dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension
' ' 'Aftermath Saga:' This saga is about Buu being reborn, trying to reach his ultimate form by absorbing as many people as he can. Will he succeed? ''Old Threat Mini-Saga After Goku took Uub under his wing, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and Goten all were having a training match, just in case trouble arose again. Unfortunatly, one cell of Kid Buu was still alive, and he regenerated himself as a shadow clone of Goku. He then escaped Kibito Kai's world and headed towards Earth. Before he left, he absorbed Kibito Kai to become Ultra Buu again. On his way to Earth, he absorbed all of the warriors on each incoming planet, including the tuffle parasite, Baby, and the Yardat race. Oddly, because he absorbed Kibito Kai, he had the ability to see into the future (because he also absorbed his crystal ball.) So he killed himself so he could prevent the creation of Hell Fighter 17. Therefore, preventing the creation of the Shadow Dragons. Then he escaped H.F.I.L. by torturing the oni at the gate of H.F.I.L. When he came to Earth, he killed Pilaf, Mai and Shu so Goku isn't wished back into a child. After that, he absorbed the Dragon Balls so no more wishes can be granted. He also absorbed Dende so no Dragon Balls can be recreated, having no knowledge of New Namek or anymore Namekians besides Dende, Piccolo and Kami. Supreme Kai and Kibito managed to escaped Buu's body (They were seperated because of the conditions of Buu's body,) without him noticing until it was too late. As soon as they escaped, they warned the Z (technically SA) fighters, about Buu. As soon as he was about to warn Uub, Goku warned him about Uub being a reincarnation, so Supreme Kai decides not to warn him, as the universe might be trapped in an eternal limbo-based paradox. Buu actually could find them, due to the Yardats knowing the Instant Transmission technique. He first absorbed Gohan, Trunks and Goten and Piccolo, then Videl, Kibito, Supreme Kai and Pan (she isn't a true fighter yet,) and finally Vegeta and the corpses of Frieza and King Cold. When he finds Goku and Uub, Uub and Buu know exactly who they are. Supreme Kai was wrong. Nothing happened. When Buu absorbs Uub, he becomes his true form, Majin Ultra Buu. As he's about to absorb Goku, Elder Kai (somehow unharmed by Kid Buu,) teleports Goku to Supreme Kai's world to unlock his true potential. However, by the time the ceremony is finished, Buu killed and/or absorbed everyone on Earth... True Saiyan and Nameless Namek Mini-Saga As he unlocked Goku's potential, Elder Kai brought out Goku's tail. Since Elder Kai knew of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, he told Goku to look at the moon. As Goku was transforming, he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. The problem was, he couldn't defeat Buu, as he was easily pushed aside. He went back to Supreme Kai's world to power up. As he tried, he finally transformed into the True Super Saiyan 4 transformation. He went back to Buu. They were both on par with each other for power. But Goku's speed was too fast for Buu. Eventually, they both tired out, and Goku saw this as a perfect opportunity to go to New Namek, as he was too worn out to finish him. He went to all of the Namek Elders, each holding a Dragon Ball. Goku's first wish was to revive everybody that died or got absorbed without a evil heart since King Piccolo's terror on Earth. Goku worded it so because of all of the people Vegeta killed on Namek, and the people King Piccolo killed as well. His second wish was for King Piccolo to be fused with Piccolo Jr. so he can purely become the original Nameless Namek once more. The final wish was to restore Goku power as it was. As soon as the final wish was granted, Elder Moori transferred the role of Grand Elder to Elder Tsuno, as he was the original oldest Elder after Grand Elder Guru. Soon after, Goku sensed Buu ki and used Instant Transmission to teleport to him. Because Buu was still warn out, Goku unleashed his new move, Soul Perisher Kamehameha, to kill him. However, it didn't work, and he is still alive. Using all of his power into one move, Goku couldn't attack. As soon as Buu was about to finish Goku off, the Nameless Namek (now called Sadudukma) used the Makankōsappō (Special Beam Cannon) to completely obliterate the monster... 'End of Saga!' Short Story: Tien and Chiaotzu's Life The lives of Tien and Chiaotzu will be explained in this short story. After the events of Dragon Ball Z, Tien and Chiaotzu went on to the Yunzabit Heights to live their lives in peace away from violence and disturbing things. Chiaotzu practiced his psychic abilities and managed to create some items out of thin air, while Tien now can create more than four Tien clones at once. While living in peace, they met the new demon king, Lord Yao. Lord Yao wanted to eliminate both of them because they could be a threat to his plans to override Earth with all of the demons in the Demon World. But before he could attack, Chiaotzu hypnotized him into slumber into Mount Paozu for the next hundred years... 'End of Story!' 'Saiyan Rivalry Saga' '' '' ''H.F.I.L. Mini-Saga While the previous saga was going on, in H.F.I.L, this happened. (Note, this is a prelude to both this saga and the next short-story.) Broly was minding his own business, when suddenly, he was starting to fade away. He didn't know why, he just was. When he fully faded away, on Earth, he was revived on Earth, due to an unatural purpose of a certain wish from the previous saga. He, along with another Saiyan called LawlEcos got revived in their normal form. ''Training Mini-Saga'' During the next six months, while the two Saiyans were looking for a certain Saiyan, the SA-Fighters were training, because they knew more evil was coming. Unbeknownst to them, their training would be taking a whole other level when Mr. Popo told them to to train into the new and improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the ability to set yr. = day. and gravity, so Goku set it to 3 years = 1 day and 20X Gravity for maximum training potential. As they finished, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Gohan into a Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 in his Ultimate Form, Goten and Trunks into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing Gotenks to transform into a Super Saiyan 4, Sadudukma into a Super Fusion Namek (giant), Goku into a Super Saiyan 5 and Pan into a Super Saiyan. ''Broly and LawlEcos Mini-Saga'' After their six months of training, the two Saiyans arrived to destroy Goku. Ironically, Broly started to fade away again. Then, Broly started to understand, he couldn't stay alive if he transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan. So he just stayed a Super Saiyan to fight all of them, but he couldn't handle it. As his anger increased, he actually transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 because of the anger. As they couldn't handle it, even as a Super Saiyan 5 Goku. At the reach of death, Broly had to power down. He gave up and promised to change his ways. LawlEcos was filled with rage, so he almost killed Goku, when he quickly faded away to H.F.I.L. And now, with Broly on their team, the SA-Fighters seem almost invincible... End of Saga! ''H.F.I.L Short-Story After Broly returned to Earth, Frieza and Cell need to come up with a new plan to escape H.F.I.L., as Broly played a major irreplaceable role in their plan. The original plan was for Hirudegarn to distract the guards by destroying the gates, while Broly snaps the guards necks twice (the first time for them to die, the second to make them disappear for good) in his Legendary Super Saiyan form so it maximizes the sadistic and minimizing the chance of regret. Then Frieza releases the 1000 year old demons from the spirit cleanser and using Saike as bait, so as all of the other villians escape, Janemba, Cell, and Hirudegarn put up a barrier so King Yemma can't bring them back to H.F.I.L. Then they make the barrier only allow villians brake it and go through it. Then, when they make it to Dende's Lookout, they kill Dende and Mr. Popo, so the Dragon Balls are useless. Then teleport to New Namek to kill all of the Namekians to make sure the Namekian Dragon Balls are null too. After that, they would kill Sadudukma so the Black Star Dragon Balls would work, and there would be no way to revive everyone. But since Broly is alive, they would need a new beginning of the plan... 'End Of Story!' Trivia *Sadudukma (The Nameless Namekian) is a combination of the wind instrument, ''duduk, and the Japanese suffix for god, ''-sama.'' *NomadMusik got the name Saiyan's Ascension from Nom''adMus''ik. *Their will be short-stories after each saga. **I will accept ideas (and pictures) on my talk page. ***I'll also give credit. ***However, if I don't like the story, picture (or saga), or it seems too bland and/or not fitting to this fan-fiction, I won't add it. ****I will if 10 other people want it. *LawlEcos is a play on words on Coleslaw. *Part of this story can be considered GT Saga canon because of the appearance of Lord Yao. *Coincidently, this and Dragon Ball ST both have Buu being reborn in the beginning saga. However, this means no relation between me SSWerty, nor anything about a collaberation unless he wants to. **Also, under the Aftermath saga, it also says "True Super Saiyan and Nameless Namek mini-saga." The True Super Saiyan idea is also a common coincidence. Same as the Tien and Chiaotzu story. Upcoming Short-Stories/Sagas/Movie-type/Games Articles: *Short-Stories: *Sagas: **Saiyan Revival Saga. (10%) *Movies: **Rebirth of H.F.I.L. (0%) *Games: **Revenge of H.F.I.L. (0%) **Dragon Ball SA: New Beginnings (0%) Credits: NomadMusik: Everything so far. Including Picture title. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NomadMusik Category:Dragon Ball SA